The Performance
by animelover222222
Summary: Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao have decided to go out a finally get their men. They begin at a festival they are preforming at. What will happen?
1. Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child

_**Performance**_

"Why are we here Kenshin?" asked Sano as they walked on to the festival grounds.

Kenshin replies, "Well, Kaoru-dono, Megumi-dono and Misao-dono asked us to watch them perform. They been working for a while on their act, that they have, and wouldn't show anyone. Aren't you a little curious about they have been doing?" Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Aoshi find some seats and sit down so they can see the stage clearly.

Sano says, "I don't care as much as you do apparently."

Aoshi says, "I have no idea what Misao could be doing but she insisted I come. Oh well. This should be at least mildly interesting."

Yahiko says "I don't know why I came to see ugly! I'm going back!" Yahiko is about to leave when an announcer appears on stage.

The announcer says, "I'm pleased to present three talented young ladies here to perform for you! The Samurai Sisters!" Three girls walk on stage each one carrying swords. When they look at the audience four people were shocked.

Kenshin yells "Kaoru-dono, Megumi-dono, and Misao-dono!" (Left to Right: Megumi, Kaoru, and Misao) Everyone else yells their names too but they forget the 'dono' part. All of them have their mouths open in shock when they see their wearing very short kimonos to move around better. Even Aoshi who is normally expressionless is openly showing shock.

Some drums start up and Kaoru yells "Hit me!" And they start swaying their hips to the music and waving their swords with their dance.

**Kaoru, Megumi and Misao sing:**  
_"Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)"_

Kaoru moves to the front dancing seductively and staring strait at Kenshin. Kenshin feels if he were standing right now he would have fallen easily from that strong passionate gaze. She takes her sword moving it with her as she begins to sing and dance.

**Kaoru:**  
_"OOOh  
I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to  
Now you wanna act like ya don't know what to do  
After I done everything that you asked me  
Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you  
Moved so fast baby now I can't find you"  
_

Kaoru licks her lips and the new moisture only adds fuel to the fire of longing inside Kenshin. That music made his mind race and his desire for Kaoru grow. He struggled to maintain control as she began the next verse.

_"OOOh  
I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you  
All that talk but it seems like it can't come through  
All them lies like you could satisfy me,  
Now I see where believing you got me  
Gave you the wheel, but you can't drive me" _

Kaoru is sweating and Kenshin can't help but realize how beautiful she is. Kaoru moves back with the rest of the girls and they kneel down swaying their hips and come back up slowly while singing.

**Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao sing:  
**_"Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)"  
_

Megumi moves forward and Sano gulps. He thinks 'My fox is especially foxy today. Wait a minute. What am I thinking! She is not MINE! Although I do…Ah! What AM I THINKING?' Megumi begins to twirl her sword while singing.

**Megumi sings:**  
_"OOOh  
Two things I don't like when I tryin' to get my groove  
Is a partna that meets me only half way and just can't prove  
Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim  
Need a lifeguard and I need protection  
So put it on me deep in the right direction"_

Her gaze comes to Sano and he suddenly feels his heart skip a beat. She continues singing.

_  
"OOOh  
You understand the facts that I'm tryin' to give to you  
You movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue  
Didn't mama teach you to give affection?  
You're the difference of a man and an adolescent  
It ain you boo, so get tha steppin' "_

Megumi moves back and the girls are all twirling their swords and sing.

**Kaoru, Megumi and Misao sing:**  
_"Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)" "Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)"  
_

Miaso moves forward and Aoshi is going crazy inside with too many emotions. What is she doing to him?

**Misao sings:  
**_"If you can't make me say OOO  
Like the beat of this drum  
Why you ask for some and you really want none  
If you can't make me say OOO  
Like the beat of this groove"  
_

Misao moves back and moves with the other girls as they all sing. Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi are intoxicated by them.

**Kaoru, Megumi and Misao sing:** _"You don't have no business in this, here's your papers  
Baby you are dismissed, dismissed, dismissed,  
dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed"  
_

They each twirl their swords and swing them from side to side as they dance.

**Kaoru, Megumi and Misao sing:**  
_"Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)"  
_

They throw their swords up into the air and dance under them.

_"Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)"  
_

They each take out a hand and stick it out right as the swords come down and catch them. They throw them behind and catch them and then pose right as the music stops.

As they look out at the audience they smile when everyone starts cheering and clapping. What really makes them smile is the look on the guys' faces. Yahiko is just smiling his wicked grin and clapping. While Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi have their mouths open at first but them they quickly close them and try to regain their cool while clapping.

Kaoru, Megumi and Misao walk of stage with their swords. Megumi says to their group "Mission Accomplished! Now lets go see our men!" Kaoru and Miaso grin as they run over to the group waiting for them.

Hi! I have been listening to Destiny Child's 'Lose My Breath' recently and just had to make a fanfic of it! I'm new but I hope you liked this! Please Review! I'll get the next one up soon!

(Kaoru: You better! I want to see Kenshin's response to me!

Misao: I want Aoshi's!

Megumi: I don't care about bird-head's.

Animelover: Yes you do!

Megumi: No I don't!

Sano: Is someone talking about me?

Megumi: No way, bird-head. By the way, why did you label me yours?

Sano: Well…

Animelover: Shut up! They have to wait to find out!

Battousai: We don't like to wait!

Kenshin: Patience is a virtue that it is.

Battousai: (glares at weaker self) Whatever!)


	2. Let's Get It Started by B E P

Hey! Hope you like it! I'm going to do a new song in every chapter of this fanfic!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin or any of the songs.

Oh! If the songs use any terms that are slang or don't make sense to the part of the story or don't make any sense concerning the time, please ignore it! The basic idea of the song is what I want you guys to focus on. And I didn't have the time to change the song so it made sense, rhymed or pertained to the time period. And don't bug me about where the music came from! I don't know how some of the instruments went back in time before they were made. Maybe there was a specific reason…. Oh well!

Anyways, ignore the minor details and have fun with this! Hope you like it!

Battousai: Maybe you should pay attention to details.

Animelover: Shut up!

Kenshin: (to Battousai) Don't bug Animelover! She controls your entire existence.(bows to Animelover) I worship you Oh great creator!

Animelover: Your so sweet Kenshin! (looks at Battousai evilly) You better quiet down!

Battousai: You don't scare me!

Animelover: (looks toward delete button) Oh. I don't eh? (hand moves toward delete button)

Battousai: (gulp) (moves and bows with Kenshin) I worship you Oh great creator!

Animelover: I thought so.

_**Performance part 2**_

Kaoru ran with the others as they approached the group. Her heart pounded in her chest. _Did they like her performance?_

They finally made it to the men and they were all silent…except Yahiko.

Yahiko says "Wow! That was amazing! How could you… I mean … wow! That was incredible! I didn't know Ugly could move like that!"

Kaoru yelled "What did you say! Yahiko-chan!" Kaoru was about to hit him with her magical-appearing-out-of-nowhere-boken when Megumi held her back. Kaoru looked back and receive a look of 'wait a second' from Megumi. Kaoru regains her composure and Megumi smiles.

Megumi says "Thank you, Yahiko. What did the rest of you think?" Megumi stared up at Sano hoping for a reaction.

Sano "(gulp) It was great. You guys should dance more often." He darted his attention away from her eyes.

Miaso smiles up at Aoshi. She turns her attention to Sano. Miaso says "(smile) You're in luck! This is a four-day festival! And we're are performing every night!" She puts on a puzzled look as Sano, Aoshi and Kenshin loose color in their faces. "Aoshi, Sano, Himura … don't you want to see me perform?"

Silence. All three of them (Kenshin, Aoshi, Sano) were thinking the same thing. _How will I survive for three more days! One day was enough to get me nervous around her I don't need three more! Oh man! But I can't let her down._ They said at the same time "We'll come!"

-The Next Day-

Kenshin happily scrubbed the laundry clean. _Kaoru-dono will like this, that she will. _He stopped smiling._ Why can't think of anything else but her today! I.. should even think of her after that dream I had last night. I'm so unworthy of her. But I can't think of anything else but her. Her eyes, her smile, her ponytail, her hair when it's down… THERE I GO AGAIN! KENSHIN NO BAKA! STOP THINKING OF THAT DREAM! _Kenshin kept screaming at himself in his head and didn't notice Sano come up behind him.

Sano noticed there was something troubling his rurouni friend and yelled "Hey Kenshin!" in his ear to get his attention.

Kenshin "Oro? Oh. Hi Sano." He looked up and put on a fake smile for friend. But Sano saw right through his tactic.

Sano "Is Jou-chan around?"

Kenshin "No she is practicing for the show in the woods with the others."

Sano sighed, "What's wrong Kenshin?"

Kenshin sighed too. He took a deep breath before saying "I had a strange dream last night…about Kaoru-dono."

Sano's eyes widen, as did his grin. "Oh really? What happened?"

Kenshin "Well…"

-Kenshin's dream-

They were back at the stage where Kaoru sang last night. Kenshin was the only one in the audience as he looks around he gets confused cause nobody is there. He looks up on stage and he sees Kaoru with a bikini on. She walks over to him making seductive motions. She finally reaches him and whispers "_Take me." _He finds himself singing to her as they begin their 'dance.'

_**Kenshin: **_

_**Whooa ooh whooa ooh whoa ooh whoaa**_

_**I like that **_

_**I like that **_

_**Girl twirk that back **_

_**Whoa **_

_**I like that **_

_**I like that (whooa ooh whooa ooh whoa ooh whoaa)**_

_**Girl freak that back **_

_**Whoa**_

_**I like that **_

_**I like that **_

_**That's where the money at**_

_**Whoa **_

_**I like that **_

_**I like that **_

_**Girl freak that back**_

_**Kenshin: **_

_**Houston bust straight through**_

_**I see me i see you **_

_**Your body's callin **_

_**Ima blow yo back **_

_**Ill show you **_

_**Put ya hands up **_

_**Shake it fast on me **_

_**Im that nigga you need **_

_**Them G's in tha pocket and im ready to roll**_

_**Im on fire like a rocket and im ready to blow **_

_**Dont stop get ready drop **_

_**Turn around and make it pop (pop) **_

_**Ahh (dont stop girl) just drop (drop) **_

_**Kenshin: **_

_**Whooa ooh whooa ooh whoa ooh whoaa**_

_**I like that **_

_**I like that **_

_**Girl twirk that back **_

_**Whoa **_

_**I like that **_

_**I like that (whooa ooh whooa ooh whoa ooh whoaa)**_

_**Girl freak that back **_

_**Whoa**_

_**I like that **_

_**I like that **_

_**That's where the money at**_

_**Whoa **_

_**I like that **_

_**I like that **_

_**Girl freak that back **_

Then out of nowhere Sano pops in and sings.

_**Sano: **_

_**Some of tha niggas widin out **_

_**Got me back against tha wall **_

_**Girl i like it (i like that) **_

_**While you feelin me burnin in between on fighting temptation **_

_**Comin over me (comin over me) **_

_**I can feel the vibration (feel the vibration) **_

_**Gettin off on me (whoa ooh whoa ohh) **_

_**Dont stop get ready drop **_

_**Turn around and make it pop (pop) **_

_**Ahh just drop (drop) **_

_**Kenshin: **_

_**Whooa ooh whooa ooh whoa ooh whoaa**_

_**I like that **_

_**I like that **_

_**Girl twirk that back **_

_**Whoa **_

_**I like that **_

_**I like that (whooa ooh whooa ooh whoa ooh whoaa)**_

_**Girl freak that back **_

_**Whoa**_

_**I like that **_

_**I like that **_

_**That's where the money at**_

_**Whoa **_

_**I like that **_

_**I like that **_

_**Girl freak that back **_

Then Sano leaves. Then also out of nowhere Aoshi comes and sings.

_**Aoshi: **_

_**Yeah yeah yeah **_

_**Drop.. then let me see ya bring it back up top **_

_**She hot like a boiling pot **_

_**On tha stove like whoa here we go (here we go) **_

_**I got me a piece of ya block tonight **_

_**And im leaving wit somethin hot tonight **_

_**She isnt got tonight **_

_**Stop... you thought i lost ya **_

_**This 12 inches it'll cost ya **_

_**What i say ya get toss ya **_

_**24's on tha whip i stay floss ya **_

_**She wanna hang wit tha stars so i showed her my bracelet **_

_**? replace it **_

_**Yeah yeah yeah **_

_**Yeah jackpot give it back ? broads **_

_**Look at ass drop forward back clap n pause**_

_**We sweep all the broads and they off of choosin **_

_**Then holla at ya nigga, is that problem houston? **_

_**Kenshin: **_

_**Whooa ooh whooa ooh whoa ooh whoaa**_

_**I like that **_

_**I like that **_

_**Girl twirk that back **_

_**Whoa **_

_**I like that **_

_**I like that (whooa ooh whooa ooh whoa ooh whoaa)**_

_**Girl freak that back **_

_**Whoa**_

_**I like that **_

_**I like that **_

_**That's where the money at**_

_**Whoa **_

_**I like that **_

_**I like that **_

_**Girl freak that back **_

_**Kenshin:**_

_**(whoa) we all over ya body **_

_**Big Nate Dogg can jump start a party **_

_**We aint gonna hurt nobody **_

_**Gimme that gimme that gimme that **_

_**(whoa) we all over ya body **_

_**Big Nate Dogg can jump start a party **_

_**We aint gonna hurt nobody **_

_**Gimme that gimme that gimme that **_

_**Kenshin:**_

_**Whooa ooh whooa ooh whoa ooh whoaa**_

_**I like that **_

_**I like that **_

_**Girl twirk that back **_

_**Whoa **_

_**I like that **_

_**I like that (whooa ooh whooa ooh whoa ooh whoaa)**_

_**Girl freak that back **_

_**Whoa**_

_**I like that **_

_**I like that **_

_**That's where the money at**_

_**Whoa **_

_**I like that **_

_**I like that **_

_**Girl freak that back **_

_**Aoshi:**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah **_

_**Turn around from tha back and um i like that **_

_**Let me see it from tha front and uh i like that **_

_**Yeah you know how we do **_

_**Turn around **_

_**Come here **_

_**Let me see ya back**_

Aoshi leaves. Leaving Kenshin and Kaoru alone. Just as they are about to remove each other's clothes, Kenshin wakes up.

-Back to Reality-

Sano stares with wide eyes. Kenshin buries his face in his hands. Kenshin "I'm so ashamed of my mind. I can't believe I thought that way about Kaoru-dono!"

Sano starts laughing. Sano stops and says "Kenshin! That is perfectly natural to dream about a woman like that!" Kenshin gives him a weird look. Sano says "I dream like that all the time! Not about Kaoru of course not but about Megumi well… you get the idea."

Kenshin sighed "I'm just so…unworthy of her!"

Sano said "Oh stop this unworthy junk! I know this sounds stupid but follow your heart."

Kenshin replies "That's really good advice Sano!"

Sano "I know! I read it in a fortune cookie!"

-That Night-

Megumi stares into the mirror checking her makeup and Kaoru did the same. They turned around and went to Misao. They fixed her makeup. When she stared into the mirror she gasped. She looked beautiful! Miaso "How did you…"

Megumi smiles "I bet Aoshi will love it. Tonight is your night after all."

Kaoru "Yes. He will be so in to you it might come as a shock to you. Are you sure you ready?"

Miaso smiled. She began to sing:

Misao: _"Let's Get It Started, in here..."_

Kaoru joined in _" And the base keep runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin',"_

Megumi joined in "_and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin',"_

All of them _"and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and..."  
_  
Misao: (imitating a man's voice)

_In this context, there's no disrespect, so, when I bust my rhyme, you break your necks.  
We got five minutes for us to disconnect, from all intellect collect the rhythm effect.  
Obstacles are inefficient, follow your intuition, free your inner soul and break away from tradition.  
Coz when we beat out, girl it's pullin without.  
You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out.  
Burn it till it's burned out.  
Turn it till it's turned out.  
Act up from north, west, east, south.  
_  
All:

_Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid.  
Get it started, get it started, get it started.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Yeah.  
_  
Kaoru: (imitating a man's voice)

_Lose control, of body and soul.  
Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow.  
Don't get ahead, just jump into it.  
Ya'll here a body, two pieces to it.  
Get stutted, get stupid.  
You'll want me body people will walk you through it.  
Step by step, like you're into new kid.  
Inch by inch with the new solution.  
Trench men hits, with no delusion.  
The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'.  
_  
All:

_Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid.  
Get it started, get it started, get it started.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.   
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Yeah.  
_  
_Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin runnin' and..._

C'mon y'all, lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here)  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here)  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow!  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya...

_  
_  
Megumi: (imitating a man's voice)

_Let's get ill, that's the deal.  
At the gate, we'll bring the bud top drill. (Just)  
Lose your mind this is the time,  
Ya'll test this drill, Just and bang your spine. (Just)  
Bob your head like me APL de, up inside your club or in your Bentley.  
Get messy, loud and sick.  
Ya'll mount past slow mo in another head trip. (So)  
Come then now do not correct it, let's get ignant let's get hectic.  
_  
All:

_Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid. (Come on)  
Get it started (come one), get it started (yeah), get it started.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started  
(woah, woah, woah) in here.  
Yeah.  
_  
_Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here)  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here)  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow!  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya..._

Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin'  


They all start laughing. They were ready. Misao said "Watch out guys. These cats are on the prowl!"

Hey! Hope you liked this long chapter! I hope to update soon! Please review!

All: "We worship you oh great creator!"

Animelover: You can stop now.

All: "We worship you oh great creator!"

Animelover: Stop it! Thank the people for reading the fanfic!

All: (turn towards people) (creepy looks) BOO!

People: AHHHH! (Run away)

Animelover: Come back! Please don't leave meeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	3. Karma by Alisha Keys Since You Been Gone...

Performance3

The music started to play and all the men held their breaths. The girls emerged on stage. They began to sing:

"Oh"

**Kaoru:**  
"_Weren't you the one who said that you don't want me anymore.  
And how you need your space and give the keys back to your door.  
And how I cried and tried and tried to make you stay with me.  
And still you said your love was gone and that I had to leave."  
_

**All: "**_Now you're…"_

**Kaoru:**_ "…Talking bout a family."  
_

**All:**_ "Now you're…" _

_**Kaoru:** "…saying I complete your dreams.  
Oh!"  
_

**All:**_ "Now you're…" _

_**Kaoru:** "…sayin I'm your everything.  
You're confusing me.  
What you saying to me, don't play wit me, don't play wit me  
Cause..."_

_  
_**All:**_  
"What goes around comes around.  
What goes up must come down."_

_  
_**Kaoru:**

"_Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back to me."_

_  
_**All:**

"_What goes around comes around.  
What goes up must come down."_

_  
_**Kaoru:**

"_Now who's cryin, desirin', to come back-"_

Kaoru moved back and let the lights shine on Misao. Aoshi gasped._ She is stunning_

**Misao:  
**_"I remember when I was sittin home alone.  
Waitin for you til 3 o'clock in the 'morn.  
And when you came home you'd always have some sorry excuse.  
Half explaining to me like I'm just some kind of a foo.l  
I sacrificed the things I wanted just to do things for you.  
But when it's time to do for me…  
You never come thru"  
_

**All:**_ "Now you…"_

**Miaso:**_ "…wanna be up under me."_

_  
_**All:**_ "Now you…"_

**Misao:** _"…have so much to say to me."_

_  
_**All: **_"Now you…"_

**Misao:**_ "…wanna make time for me._

_Whatcha doin to me, you're confusin me  
Don't play with me, don't play with me, cause-"  
_

**All:**_  
"What goes around comes around.  
What goes up must come down."_

_  
_**Misao:**

"_Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back to me."  
_

**All:**

"_What goes around comes around.  
What goes up must come down."  
_

**Misao:**

"_Now who's cryin, desirin', to come back-"_

_  
_**Megumi:**_  
"I remember when I was sittin home alone  
Waitin for you till 3 o'clock in the 'morn  
Night after night knowing something goin on  
Wasn't long before I be gone  
Lord knows it wasn't easy believe me  
Never thought you'd be the one that would deceive me  
And never do what you're supposed to do  
No need to approach me fool, cuz I'm over you." _

**All:**_  
"What goes around comes around.  
What goes up must come down."_

_  
_**Misao:**

"_Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back to me."  
_

**All:**

"_What goes around comes around.  
What goes up must come down."  
_

**Misao:**

"_Now who's cryin, desirin', to come back-"_

_  
_**All:**_  
"What goes around comes around.  
What goes up must come down."_

**Misao:**_  
"It's called Karma baby and it goes around."_

They ended the song and every stood and applauded. No one clapped louder than three men in the back.

Kaoru and Megumi stepped off stage and walked over to the gang. "So. How was that?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin stuttered, "T-that w-was g-great Kaoru-dono." He looked away with slightly more color in his face._ "Perfect."_ thought Kaoru.

Aoshi looks around. "Where's Misao?"

Megumi replied "She has a special song she wants to sing."

Kaoru smiled "Yeah. Its going to be fast beat too." Kaoru walked closer to Kenshin. "You want to dance to the song with me Kenshin? It will be fun!" Before he could answer she pulled him out to the dance floor.

"Come on fox!" yelled Sano as he pulled Megumi with him, "They can't have all the fun!"

Aoshi stared up at Misao as she approached the microphone. _What is she going to be singing?_

Misao took a deep breath. She signaled the musicians. The beat started up and she waited a second._ Time to shine!_ She began to sing:

**Misao:**

"_Here's the thing we started off friends.  
It was cool but it was all pretend.  
Yeah. Yeah.  
Since you've been gone."  
_

She began to sway as she sang.

_  
"You dedicated you took the time.  
Wasn't long till I called you mine.  
Yeah. Yeah.  
Since you've been gone. _

And all you'd ever hear me say,  
is how I pictured me with you.  
That's all you'd ever hear me say."

Misao's voice grew stronger.

_  
"But since you've been gone,  
I can breathe for the first time!  
I'm so movin on!  
Yeah. Yeah.  
Thanks to you,  
now I get,  
what I want.  
Since you've been gone."  
_

Misao closed her eyes.

_  
"How can I put it? You put me on.  
I even fell for that stupid love song.  
Yeah. Yeah.  
Since you've been gone."_

She opened her eyes and glared a Aoshi.

"How come I never hear you say?  
I just wanna be with you.  
I guess you never felt that way."

Her voice picked up speed and she began moving faster but her eyes never left Aoshi.

_  
"But since you've been gone,  
I can breathe for the first time!  
I'm so movin on.  
Yeah. Yeah.  
Thanks to you,  
now I get,  
I get what I want!  
Since you've been gone."  
_

She started jumping up and down with the beat. She stilled stared at Aoshi.

_  
"You had your chance you blew it!  
Out of sight, out of mind!  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it!  
Again and again and again and again!"_

She stopped jumping and froze. She waited for the music to build up before continuing.

"Since you've been gone,  
I can breathe for the first time!  
I'm so movin on!  
Yeah. Yeah!  
Thanks to you, (thanks to you)  
now I get,  
I get what I want!  
I can breathe for the first time!  
I'm so movin on!  
Yeah. Yeah.  
Thanks to you, (thanks to you)  
now I get, (I get)  
you should know, (you should know)  
that I get,  
I get what I want!  
Since you've been gone.  
Since you've been gone.  
Since you've been gone."

Misao smiled. _I did it. I told him I've moved on._ Light tears fell down her cheeks. She stared at Aoshi. _Did he listen to what I said?_ She looked at him until she couldn't take it anymore. Tears streamed down her face as she ran off the stage.

Aoshi saw Misao run off and he immediately followed her.

Kaoru and Kenshin stopped dancing as they saw the seen before them. "Just as planned." Kaoru thought.

She turned to Kenshin. "Don't worry Kenshin. They will be fine. Let's go home. Oh and thank you for the dance!"

Kenshin smiled at Kaoru and blushed slightly because he was still holding on to Kaoru. "My pleasure Kaoru-dono." He called to Sano and Megumi "Let's go back to the dojo!"

As they all walked home, Kaoru and Megumi slid to the back of the group.

Kaoru whispered, "Do you think Misao and Aoshi will hit it off?"

"I don't know but we set the stage. All we have to do is wait. Oh! How was your dance with Kenshin?"

"Great! I loved it and he was pretty red the whole time so I think he liked it. How about you and the bird-head?"

"He kept stepping on my feet but I didn't say anything. Other than that it was fun. I hope our little Misao is okay though…"

"Yeah I know what you mean…"

"Hey!" Sano yelled, "What are you two whispering about?" He walked up to them and smiled. "Was it about me and a certain red-headed rurouni?"

Kaoru blushed slightly but Megumi said "Yes. We were saying how you should get a new hair-style and Kenshin should be the one to cut it!"

"What did say fox!"

"You heard me! OH HO HO HO HO!"

They reached the dojo gate. Kenshin and Kaoru walked inside as Megumi and Sano argued and walked on to their own homes.

Kenshin watched Kaoru ask she strode inside. **_Take her now! (Battousai)_** _Go inside and sleep. Leave Kaoru alone. (Rurouni) **Take her! **No! **She is my woman! I will have her when I want!** She is not our woman. **Yet! Take her now while no one is around.** No! Leave Kaoru-dono alone!_

The voices haunting his head gave him a headache. He finally went with the rurouni. _Stay away for now. Talk later. **I will win one time Rurouni!** _Kenshin walked over to his room.

"Kenshin?" _Oh no. **Yes!**_

* * *

Aoshi ran as fast as he could to keep up with the ninja.

_I must find Misao! I must tell her…the truth._

* * *

Hey! Animelover here again! Please review! I will update soon!

Battousai: Yeah right!

Animelover: Why can't you ever shut up?

Battousai: Cause I'm the favorite character!

Animelover: Whatever! Hey what do you think of Aoshi singing in the next chapter? (That's my new idea!)

Aoshi: You make me sing and I swear I will kill you!

Animelover: Touchy! (I am going to make him sing anyway! LOL!) Oh and if you reviewsthink it a little out of character forAoshi, sorry but I'm having trouble keeping him in character. Oh! And sorry for switching between past and present tences! I'm trying!

Battousai: Try harder!

Animelover: I'm deleting you! (deletes Battousai)

Battousai: (deleted)

* * *

If you are wondering what the message is in Misao's song (which is Since You Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson) it is that she thought Aoshi and her had a relationship but she realized he never loved her. She was telling Aoshi that she was hurt but she was moving on.

In reality though, Misao still loves him and Kaoru and Megumi could see Aoshi loved her so they planned for her to sing this song to say she was over him so he would react and tell her that he loved her.

Basically, Kaoru and Megumi set the stage for them to pronounce their love to each other!

I just wanted to clarify that!

Oh! The first song in this one (Karma by Alisha Keys) has no deeper meaning to the story. Only it was giving Misao more of a chance to shine in this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters of RK and I don't own any of these songs.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Cold by Crossfade

_**Performance 4**_

Aoshi was gaining. The ninja fought hard to get away but Aoshi finally caught up to her.

Aoshi dove and wrapped his arms around Misao's waist. She tripped in surprise and her and Aoshi skid across the wooden bridge.

The wood scraped Misao's elbows and caused them to bleed.

Neither moved. They sat in silence with Aoshi holding Misao tightly.

Slowly Aoshi pulled Misao up with him while still holding her waist. He turned her around to face him.

"Misao… I'm sorry…" He stared down at Misao.

"Aoshi-sama… please… I'm sorry. I should have never assumed that you loved me. Just leave me be. I'm a disgrace to all the Oniwabanshu." Tears swelled in her eyes.**  
**

"Misao… you have it all wrong…I'm sorry I never told you…" Aoshi stopped to gather up his courage. "Misao…I hate to do this but I want to sing to you…"

Misao stared up at him in confusion as he began singing. (In a really sexy voice by the way)

"Looking back at me I see that I never really got it right.  
I never stopped to think of you.  
I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win.  
You are the antidote that gets me by, something strong like a drug that gets me high!

What I really meant to say, is I'm sorry for the way I am.  
I never meant to be so cold to you.

And I'm sorry about all the lies, maybe in a different light, you could see me stand on my own again.

Cause now I can see, you were the antidote that got me by something strong like a drug that got me high!  
I never meant to be so cold!

I never really wanted you to see the screwed up side of me that I keep locked inside of me so deep.  
It always seems to get to me.  
I never really wanted you to go so many things you should have known.  
I guess for me there's just no hope.  
I never meant to be so cold."

Misao stared at Aoshi in complete and total shock. "Aoshi… where did the band come from?" She pointed to the band that had miraculously appeared out of nowhere.

He looked behind him and then back at her. "I hired them but that is beside the point. The point is that I am sorry for how I've been…"

"I know Aoshi… your silent by nature." Misao responded.

"Yes but I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I never meant for you to get hurt by my emotionlessness."

Misao stared up at Aoshi in shock. _He loves me?...HE LOVES ME! _"Aoshi!"

Misao jumped with joy. She stopped jumping and laid her head against Aoshi's chest. "I love you, too."

Aoshi pulled Misao's chin up in to a passionate kiss. Misao's heart fluttered with delight. Aoshi felt relief for he had finally admitted his feelings.

Misao finally broke the kiss. "We should get back to the dojo, Aoshi."

He nodded and they began walking there together. They held hands as they walked.

* * *

Hello again! Animelover here! Sorry this is short! I'm sick and was dieing to put this chapter up so it is not as good as it could have been.

Battousai: You got that right! I didn't even show up! What happened to my cliffhanger from the last chapter?

Animelover: It will show up in the next chapter Battousai no baka!

Battousai: Whatever! Just make sure I show up soon!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kenshin-gumi or the songs.

Today's song is Cold by Crossface!

* * *

Answers to Reviews:

midnight cherry blossomz- Yes the truth is that he loves her. Glad you like it! And you probably do look stupid with that grin on your face!

x mz imperfect x- Or else… what? Maybe I won't continue it! What you going to do about that!

Battousai: You will continue it or I'll cut your throat!

Animelover: (cowers) O-Okay!

Estal-Elf-Lover-Thanks and Okay!

Yami Chikara- Thanks! Your Kewl too!

Anonymous miss- yeah it is pretty original….

Triste1-Wow you do have a lot to say. You're a very good critic and seem to know what to say. Well, I was at first offended by your critics but now I see it is just constructive criticism. I applaud you. I will take your word to heart and make a note on your opinion. Hopefully, I will improve by the next time you read my writing. Also, maybe you should write some stories yourself. It is not as easy as it looks.

Battousai: Your pretty pissed aren't you?

Animelover: No. (Twitch) I'm fine with constructive criticism.

Battousai: Yeah… right. Keep telling yourself that.


	5. Move Ya Body by Nina Sky

_**Performance 5**_

Kaoru stood in her night kimono right down the hall. "Is something wrong Kenshin?

Kenshin stared at her blankly. He was silent as the personalities within him fought for control.** Let me do it rurouni! I know exactly what to say!** _No! You will just violate Kaoru-dono, that you will. I must protect her from you!_

Kaoru walked closer to Kenshin. She stood right next to him before saying, "Kenshin, please tell me if something is bothering you. You haven't said a word to me after our dance. Please tell me."

Kenshin looked in to her eyes and realized his silence was hurting her. "Kaoru-dono, everything is fine." He smiled at her but she wasn't convinced.

"No Kenshin. I know something is wrong. Did you not like me performing? Did I dance strange?" She grabbed his shoulders and began shaking him. "Please tell me!"

"Kaoru-dono! Please calm down!" Kenshin pulled her hands off of him and held them. "Sessha is not worried, that sessha is not. Sessha was just thinking."

Kaoru asked "About what?" She held on tighter to his hands.

Kenshin, before he knew what he was doing, kissed Kaoru. To his amazement, Kaoru returned the kiss. He pulled away and said "About you."

He immediately reddened in embarrassment. He let go of her hands and ran into his room. He locked the door behind him before continuously hit himself in the head for kissing her suddenly.

Kaoru stood outside his room. She was stunned by his actions. She realized that he had been wanting to do that for a while and that she had wanted it too.

She blushed before walking to her room. She closed the door and laid down on her futon. It would take a little more encouragement to make kiss her longer. She smiled. _I can do that.

* * *

_

Misao smiled cheerfully all the next day. Kaoru and Megumi were shocked to here her story of the passed night. They stood in their dressing room listening to the whole story.

"He actually sang to you!" Kaoru yelled in surprise.

"Yep!" answered Misao cheerfully.

"I could never imagine stone cold Aoshi singing. That is so out of character for him." Megumi said while powering her nose.

"I can't believe it either!" Misao exclaimed. "Anyways, how are your love lives today?"

"Me and the bird-head fought all the way home. What about you Kaoru?" Megumi asked.

"Well, Kenshin kissed me." She said. They stared in amazement.

"And you didn't say anything because…?" they asked together.

"Well right after, he ran into his room blushing!" Kaoru said. (She was blushing now.)

"Some man you got their!" Misao said, "At least Aoshi admitted his feelings."

"It's funny that the most emotionless man in the world gets his girl before the Battousai." Megumi said.

"Oh well. At least you'll get you man tonight, Megumi." Kaoru said.

Megumi blushed a little but then said, "What man? What I'm getting is a chicken!"

They all laughed hysterically.

* * *

They stood on stage and began to sing.

All:

_"Ooh move ya body girl makes the fellaz go  
It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go  
Ooh move ya body girl makes the fellaz go  
It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go…"_

_  
_Megumi:

_  
"All up in the club looking fly  
Made your first approach then caught his eye  
Slowly move your way towards the dance floor  
Grabbed her hand then she whispered  
Whole night has gotten thru  
stand behind me let me crack a groove  
I lick my lips while im feeling you  
Now im going to make you go  
Oooohh.".  
_

All:

"_Ooh move ya body girl makes the fellaz go  
It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go  
Ooh move ya body girl makes the fellaz go  
It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go…" _

Kaoru:

_  
"Whoaa.. ( your feelin it now)  
take it SLOW ( you turning me on)  
Club gets warmer (warmer)  
bodies move closer (closer)  
Gone wit the rhythm don't stop movin your making me HOT  
From head to toe I feel your flow  
thighs get stronger (stronger)  
party seems longer (Longer)  
Make me really want ya  
Don't stop movin your making me HOT…"  
_

All:

_  
"Ooh move ya body girl makes the fellaz go  
It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go  
Ooh move ya body girl makes the fellaz go  
It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go…"_

"_Ooh move ya body girl makes the fellaz go  
It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go  
Ooh move ya body girl makes the fellaz go  
It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go.." _

Misao:

_  
"Can your feel the beat (can ya can ya feel the beat)  
Can your feel the beat (can ya can ya feel the beat)  
Can you feel the beat within my heart  
can't you see my love shine thru the dark  
Can ya feel the beat  
Can you feel the beat within my heart  
can't you see my love shine thru the dark  
Cant you see that you must be apart  
of that beat in my heart…"  
_

All:

_  
"Ooh move ya body girl makes the fellaz go  
It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go  
Ooh move ya body girl makes the fellaz go  
It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go…"  
_

"_Ooh move ya body girl makes the fellaz go  
It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go  
Ooh move ya body girl makes the fellaz go  
It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go…"_

They finished the song nicely and people stood up clapping and whistling. Kaoru and Misao went off into the crowd and found their friends.

"Great Job girls!" Yahiko yelled.

"That was great Kaoru! I'm glad I came," said Tae.

"You did well Misao," came a week praise from Tsubame.

Kenshin said while blushing, "Excellent job, Kaoru-dono, Misao-dono."

Sano looked around before asking "Where's the fox?" As summoned by his call, Megumi appeared on stage.

Kaoru turned to Sano and said "She has a special song to sing. Let's watch everyone."

Sano knew the end was near.

* * *

Hey! I'm back! This one was longer than expected. Megumi sings in the next one! Cover up your ear drums!

Megumi: I believe I have a lovely voice.

Kaoru: If that is true why did Sano know the end was near?

Sano: Yeah why did I know the end was near? What does that mean anyway? What the hell is going on? Ouch! My brain hurts!

Battousai: Stop thinking Sano. It doesn't suit you.

Animelover: Anyways, tune in next week for more laughs, more Rurouni Kenshin characters and more performances!

Battousai: You make it sound like were in a T.V.

Animelover: (not listening to Battousai) (waving good bye to readers)

Battousai: (sighs) I need to get a new job.

* * *

As always,** PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Toxic by Brittney Spears

**NOTE: **The song I used here was strictly because it fit the part. I absolutely **HATE** the artist who sings this song. Please read the song as if it was sung in a way better voice than this artist will ever have. I don't promote this artist's CDs, concerts, or anything to do with the artist who sings this song.

On a lighter note, please enjoy this fic!

_**Performance 6**_

Megumi stood in a very revealing kimono and Sano could not help but notice that she had a sexy figure. "Hey! I'm just a guy!" thought Sano as he watched her

The music began and Megumi immediately went with it. She swayed and moved across the stage seductively.

She opened her mouth and began to sing.

(Animelover: All the windows broke then by the way.

Megumi (borrowing Kaoru's boken): (attacks animelover) They didn't! Tell the story right!

Animelover: What if I don't want to?

Megumi: (Begins beating animelover to a bloody pulp)

Animelover: (bleeding) She makes a forceful argument.

Battousai: Get back to the story!

Everyone: Yeah!

Animelover: Fine! (touchy people) Anyways the windows, looks over a Megumi who looks as if she would kill animelover didn't break.

Megumi: Okay:) )

Megumi:

"Baby can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm falling…"

She move around the stage more doing more and more spins.

"There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm loving it…"

She paused and let her hands roam down her body. Sano was about to fall over but Kenshin helped steady him. Sano muttered and weak "Thanks." before looking back a Megumi.

"Too high, can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now…"

She moved to the front of the stage and started dancing there. More men moved in that were interested. Sano saw this and thought "No one moves near MY fox." He began to move closer to the stage with the men.

"With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic gums, I'm slipping under  
Tasting the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic…"

She moved around the edge of the stage and the men followed her. Sano moved his way through the crowd to 'protect' her.

"It's getting late to give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil cup  
Slowly taking over me…"

He moved closer in the crowd toward her.

"Too high, can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now?"

Sano was almost to the front now.

"With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic gums, I'm slipping under  
Tasting the poison paradise  
I'm additcted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic…"

Sano reached the front and Megumi saw him.

"Don't you know that your toxic…"

She pulled him up on stage with her. She danced around him as she sang.

"AAAAAAAHHhhhhaayyyeeeeuuuhhh... hhhhhaaaaaaayyyyuuuhhhh." (Thanks the weird part in the middle of the song by the way. Forgive me if I spelled it weird.)

"With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic gums, I'm slipping under  
Tasting the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic…"

They moved closer to each other.

"With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic gums, I'm slipping under  
Tasting the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic…"

They moved even closer to each other. (Animelover: Oh this is good! (Gets out popcorn.))

"Intoxicate me now  
With your loving now  
I think I'm ready now (I think I'm ready now.)  
Intoxicate me now  
With your loving now  
I think I'm ready now…"

Sano pulled Megumi into a sudden and passionate kiss. Everyone in the Kenshin-gumi and the audience stood in shock at the sight of the doctor and free-loader. They pulled away from each other smiling.

The audience shot to their feet clapping and cheering. They were really impressed! Sano and Megumi blushed as they made their way off the stage.

Everyone congratulated the new couple. They were on cloud-nine (it was obvious).

Misao pulled Kaoru out of the crowd. Kaoru was confused at first but then she whispered in Kaoru's ear "Look at our work Kaoru."

Kaoru and Misao looked at the happy couple that was still kind of embarrassed.

Misao whispered, "Your next."

Kaoru blushed before looking at Kenshin and saying to Misao. "I know." They gladly returned to their group. Kaoru was already forming her plan.

* * *

Yah! Megumi and Sano hooked up! 

Now its time for the grand finally of Kenshin and Kaoru! What will happen? What is this new plan they are thinking? And what will they sing next?

My God! What will they sing next? (looks through piles of lyrics and songs) I don't even know!

Battousai: You're so unorganized.

Animelover: (glares at Battousai) I have another life you know!

Battousai: (rolls eyes) Yeah right! That's why you were up at three in the morning writing The Performance part 5!

Animelover: It's called being dedicated to your work and I couldn't sleep.

Battousai: Whatever!

Yahiko: Why did you choose Megumi's song to be Toxic by Brittney Spears?

Everyone: (trying to cover her mouth before he said Brittney Spears)

Animelover: (looks over evilly at Yahiko) (pulls out sword) **NEVER SAY THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE EVER AGAIN!**

Yahiko: (begging) Don't hurt me!

* * *

If you haven't notice already, I hate Brittney Spears. I can't stand her voice, her looks, or anything about her! I only slightly liked the song Toxic and included it. I will never mention her in my fan fics **ever again.

* * *

**

As Always, **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	7. Candy Shop by 50 cent

_**The Performance 7**_

_Kenshin was doing laundry quietly went he heard Kaoru call his name._

_He looked up to see her smiling strangely at him. She walked over to him in and very revealing kimono. _

_She said "I have something I need you to clean." She pulled him though the dojo and into the bathroom. _

_She began to take off her kimono saying "Can you scrub my back please?" She entered the tub and waited for Kenshin. He hesitated. He tried to hold a grip on the Battousai._

_Suddenly she grabbed him and pulled him in with her. Taken by surprised he lost grip on the Battousai. He emerged out of the water with amber eyes._

_He found the Battousai singing to Kaoru as he removed his own clothes: _

_**Battousai:**_

"_I take you to the candy shop _

_I'll let you lick the lollypop _

_Go 'head girl, don't you stop _

_Keep goin 'til you hit the spot…woah…" _

_Kaoru swam next to him naked. She responded by singing:_

**_Kaoru: _**

"_I'll take you to the candy shop _

_Boy one taste of what I got _

_I'll have you spending all you got _

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot… woah…" _

_The rurouni watched in horror as Battousai wrapped his arms around Kaoru and sang._

_**Battousai:**_

"_You can have it your way, how do you want it _

_You gon' back that thing up or should i push up on it _

_Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level _

_Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle _

_I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple _

_If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho _

_In the hotel or in the back of the rental _

_On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into _

_Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor _

_Have your friends teasin you 'bout how sprung I gotcha _

_Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem _

_Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider _

_I'm a seasons vet when it come to this shit _

_After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick_

_I'm tryin to explain baby the best way I can _

_I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha)" _

_The rurouni screamed curses at the Battousai for touching pure Kaoru-dono. But he was surprised that she was not turning away._

_**Battousai:**_

"_I take you to the candy shop _

_I'll let you lick the lollypop _

_Go 'head girl, don't you stop _

_Keep goin 'til you hit the spot …woah…" _

_The rurouni was shocked that Kaoru-dono responded._

_**Kaoru: **_

"_I'll take you to the candy shop _

_Boy one taste of what I got _

_I'll have you spending all you got _

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot…woah…" _

_The Battousai and Kaoru were kissing as they sang._

_**Battousai and Kaoru:**_

"_Girl what we do (what we do) _

_And where we do (and where we do) _

_The things we do (things we do) _

_Are just between me and you (oh yeah)" _

_Battousai force Kaoru down. The rurouni knew Battousai what he was ready to take what he wanted. Battousai continued to sing._

_**Battousai:** _

"_Give it to me baby, nice and slow _

_Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo _

_You ain't never heard a sound like this before _

_Cause I ain't never put it down like this _

_Soon as I come through the door she get to pullin on my zipper _

_It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker _

_Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs _

_Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone _

_I touch the right spot at the right time _

_Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind _

_So seductive, you should see the way she wind _

_Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind _

_As Long as she ain't stoppin, homie I aint stoppin _

_Drippin wet with sweat man its on and popping _

_All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle its on _

_And we gon' sip til every bubble in the bottle is gone" _

_Battousai was so close to defiling Kaoru-dono. Rurouni was screaming in rage._

_**Battousai:**_

"_I take you to the candy shop _

_I'll let you lick the lollypop _

_Go 'head girl, don't you stop _

_Keep goin 'til you hit the spot …woah…" _

_She seemed to like every minute of it. Rurouni prayed that she would get away._

_**Kaoru: **_

"_I'll take you to the candy shop _

_Boy one taste of what I got _

_I'll have you spending all you got _

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot …woah…" _

_Battousai moved in for the kill. He was still singing._

_**Battousai:**_

"_I take you to the candy shop _

_I'll let you lick the lollypop _

_Go 'head girl, don't you stop _

_Keep goin 'til you hit the spot …woah…" _

_Kaoru responded as he attacked her by singing._

_**Kaoru: **_

"_I'll take you to the candy shop _

_Boy one taste of what I got _

_I'll have you spending all you got _

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot …woah…" _

_Rurouni used all his power to stop the Battousai. "NO! KAORU!" he screamed._

Kenshin jerked awake. He looked around and realized it was just a dream. **Yes it was a dream. But a very goooood dream.**

_You shut up!_

Kenshin shook his head. He knew that letting the Battousai loose on Kaoru was his biggest fear. That's why he was afraid to tell her… **That you loooove her. Face it. You've fallen for her.**

_Shut up! You have too._

**At least I'm open with my feelings. I would have had her pregnant by now if I was in control.**

_Don't even think about doing THAT to Kaoru!_

**Well, at least we kissed her once. By the time you even THINK of kissing her again we'll be old a crippled.**

_So what if I'm taking things slow? I'm not worthy of her anyway._

**That's what I mean! You have no confidence. If you don't do something tonight you never will!**

_What's so special about tonight?_

**Do I have to spell it out for you? Haven't you noticed the pattern?**

_Sessha saw no pattern that Sessha didn't._

**God, you're slow! Look, today is the last day of the festival.**

_So?_

**Well the first day of the festival Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao only performed once just to impress us. The second day, they sang together once, but Misao sang a second time. That same night, Misao and Aoshi hooked up. The third day, they sang one song together, but Megumi sang one more song and Sano and her hooked up. Do you see where I'm going with this?**

_Uhhh…? Sessha is confused._

**YOU STILL DON'T GET IT? THIS IS THE FOURTH DAY OF THE FESTIVAL! THE LAST DAY THEY WILL PERFORM! KAORU'S GOING TO TRY AND SEDUCE US YOUR BAKA!**

_Kaoru-dono! She would never do that! Would she…?_

**Look. She is trying to show us that she is not an innocent little girl you think her as. If you haven't noticed she is a beautiful, intelligent, and independent woman!**

_I know that. But I'm so un…_

…**unworthy? Don't you see that she doesn't care about that? She loves us for who we are; both the rurouni and Battousai. If you can't see that, than you are unworthy of her.**

Kenshin sat up. He realized the Battousai was right. Kaoru was a woman and he had failed to see that.

_Thanks Battousai. I needed that, that I did. But can you promise me something?_

**What rurouni?**

_Promise me you won't ever hurt Kaoru-dono._

**I can't do that…**

_What!_

**Let me finish! I can't do that unless you tell her tonight. Tell her your true feelings, and I will never hurt our Kaoru.**

_I will Battousai. Just wait and see._

**I'll be watching you rurouni.** That was all he said before he faded back into Kenshin's mind.

Kenshin got up and went to the kitchen. He was preparing breakfast when he saw Kaoru and Yahiko training.

He stared at her as she trained and his heart felt warm. _Soon night will fall and, Kaoru, we will be together. I can't wait._

* * *

Hey! I'm back again! This is just a look in on Kenshin's thought and feelings. I was surprised how I made the Battousai. I made him kind of… dare I say it... nice!

Battousai: So what if I was nice! What is wrong with being nice every once and a while?

Everyone: (staring at Battousai)

Animelover: Well I didn't think you would want to be nice. Your not exactly and nice person.

Battousai: What? Name one time when I wasn't nice!

Rurouni: Remember all the times you appeared in manga/anime? That is lets see (rurouni starts counting all the times he appeared in manga/anime)

Battousai: Okay fine! I'm not nice! Are you happy?

Animelover: But then, I made you nice here…

Battousai: WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? Do you want me to be nice or mean? Pick one already! (goes in to a fetal position and rocks back and forth)

Animelover: (feels triumphant for making the Battousai crazy) Anyways, thanks for reading! The next chapter should be out soon!

* * *

As always (again), **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	8. ReflectionRevised by Mulan people and m...

**_Note: _Contains stuff about Tomoe's past so here is the warning. I haven't seen the OVA thing yet so this ibfo might be wrong. I got this info off a Rurouni Kenshin fan site so it might not be true or it culd be completely accurate.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kenshin-gumi or any of the songs.**

_**Performance 8**_

Kaoru yelled "Again! Come on Yahiko!"

Yahiko replied, "Shut up Buso!"

Kaoru "Buso!" She ran after Yahiko. He received a good beating for that. "Try again Yahiko! Attack me!" Yahiko was about to when a familiar voice was heard.

"Yahiko-kun?" said Tsubame. Yahiko ran to her. _He's such a lovesick puppy._ Kaoru thought.

Yahiko and Tsubame turned to Kaoru. "I need to help at Akebako."

"Okay, be back by dinner Yahiko-chan!" Kaoru called as he ran off.

"Not CHAN!" she heard him call. She smiled to herself. _What do I do now?_

She looked around the courtyard. She was immediately sickened at the sight.

Everywhere she looked there was love.

First there was Aoshi and Misao. They were meditating but Misao kept doing some position wrong and asking Aoshi "Is this how you do it?" Each time she did he would have to get up and fix her in the right position. Misao was doing it just for his attention and have fun too. Even Aoshi, the rock he was, couldn't help but crack a small smile.

Second, there was Yahiko and Tsubame who were almost out of sight but obviously liked walking side by side. Soon they would be holding hands, kissing, possibly getting married…

Third, there was Megumi and Sano. Sano was sitting on the porch holding Megumi on his lap who apparently got a 'sick' day. They sat there whispering sweet nothings to each other and arguing too.

Fourth, there were hundreds of little animals like squirrels, birds, and insects were all together love all around the dojo. EVEN INSECTS!

The only two who seemed out of place were her and Kenshin. He stood there doing laundry and humming. How could he be so happy? How could he not even notice the love around him? How could not even know that she loved him?

Kaoru was full of anger. At herself for being slow. At Misao and Aoshi for flaunting their relationship. At Yahiko and Tsubame for moving faster than her. At Sano and Megumi for showing their affections for each other. At the stupid little animals that just HAD to be there at the time. And finally, at Kenshin for just completely ignoring it all!

She raised her boken, took aim, and threw it at the nearest thing in sight, Kenshin's head!

"Ororrororo!" Kenshin cried out as he was hit with the flying boken. He was knocked right in to the laundry bin.

Water and soap splashed everywhere as Kaoru yelled "KENSHIN NO BAKA!"

She turned and ran in to the woods. She dared not look back, for she knew she would cry if she looked at Kenshin again. She ran through the woods not caring where she was going.

Even though she didn't look back, she was on the verge of tears. She ran as fast as she could to get away from the dojo.

_Please get me away! I can't stand it! I'm such a baka!_

She finally grew tried and began walking. She reached a small pond where she sat. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Kenshin… can't you see… I LOVE YOU!" she shouted the last part. The truth finally crossed her lips but she didn't feel relieved. She felt more worries come upon her.

_What if he doesn't love me back? What if he just thinks of me as a friend? Misao and Megumi said that he did but I'm not sure anymore...It must be my fault! I'm just a stupid raccoon-girl… _

She stared at her reflection in the water and sang something she heard somewhere but not the exact words:

"_Who is that girl I see?  
Staring straight,  
back at me.  
When will my reflection show_

_Who I am… _

_What I know…_

_When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?"_

Then she finally cried. Tears of sadness flowed out of her but it didn't seem to help.

She cried harder trying to relieve the pain. It still was not helping.

"Why won't the pain go away?" she said unknowingly out loud.

"It's because no one is here to comfort you," said a voice.

She looked behind to see…

(Readers: Kenshin! Right? Right?

Animelover: No.

Everyone: (stares in confusion)

Animelover: I can't let Kenshin proclaim his undying love here! I'm mean look at the setting! It's not romantic! It's just a random pond, with a random frog, on a random lily pad saying random things like 'Croak' and 'Rib bit' and 'Will work for flies' and that tree (points to random tree) is way to stupid. I mean why can't it be brown? Why does that tree whitish brown? I mean can't it decide on a color? Was it trying to express individuality? If it was, try harder man! Gosh!

Whitish-brown Tree: Hey!

Readers: uh…

Battousai: This is getting weird.

Readers: Can we get back to the story now?

Animelover: Sure. Why not?)

Kaoru stared at the young woman with black hair. Her eye seemed sad and she had no smile. "Who are you?" Kaoru asked.

"My name is Tomoe, Kaoru," she calmly said. She walked over and sat next to Kaoru.

"How do you know my name?" Kaoru asked.

Tomoe laughed saying "How could I not know the name of my ex-husband's bride-to-be?"

Kaoru stared at this woman in shock. She had to be crazy! "I'm sorry Tomoe but I'm not engaged. At the rate I'm going, I'll probably never be."

"Oh but you will be engaged. To that rurouni at your dojo," Tomoe responded.

"Oh no! You must be mistaken! He doesn't love me!" she cried. Tomoe took a hold of Kaoru's hands.

"Calm down child. You know that's not the case," Tomoe replied.

Kaoru stared at her blankly. "Why do you keep calling me child? I'm the same age as you!"

Tomoe sighed "Child, remember when I said you were my ex-husband's bride-to-be? Well, Himura Kenshin is my ex-husband because I died. So I have every right to call you a child. "

Kaoru said in shock "YOUR DEAD!" She fell back and started to move away in fear. Tomoe reached on to Kaoru's shoulder and pulled her back.

"Calm down. You weren't scared before," Tomoe said. Kaoru relaxed and moved back to her original position. She stared at the water.

"I never knew Kenshin had a dead wife. Now that I think about it, we never even talked about our pasts," Kaoru said. She turned to Tomoe. "Were you in love?"

Tomoe smiled at Kaoru. She turned away and said, "Not really. I don't know what love is." She turned back and said, "It's a long story. I believe Kenshin will tell you in time but I tell you the basic story.

"I was young and engaged with a man who was in the war. Kenshin murdered my fiancé as assassin and received the first part of his scar on his face. When I heard the news, I was crushed and swore revenge whoever the killer was because I didn't know it was Kenshin at the time.

"I went to Kyoto to fine the killer. I met Kenshin after one assassination and fainted at the sight of all the blood. The next morning, I was in the inn he was staying at and he had posed as my husband to get me in his room. The inn was attacked by the Mibu Wolves, Kenshin and I got away. He and I were then ordered by Kogorou Katsura to head to Otsu and pose and husband and wife to go in to hiding. We found a farm there and lived peacefully for the time.

"Then I found out that he was the one who killed my fiancé. Me and my brother plotted to kill him. But, as time passed on, I began to develop feelings for him. It was not love but more like a crush. Finally, my brother arrived and began to fight with Kenshin with swords. I didn't want either of them to die but they were both going to fight to the death.

"So when Kenshin went in for the kill, I ran out in the middle of it and he couldn't stop so I received the force of the blow. My brother lived but was badly wounded while I died by Kenshin's sword. Kenshin held me in his arms as I died and I knew that he truly loved me. Before I died though, I took Kenshin's sword and crossed it over my fiancé's scar. Thus he has that cross-shaped scar.

"Even though I never completely loved him, I did deeply care for him. He loved me though. He felt responsible for killing me and has left this pain locked deep in side him. He is afraid of love because of Battousai and me or more of what happened to me. He's is afraid of hurting those he is close to or loves…like you Kaoru."

Kaoru stared at Tomoe. "I don't know what to say…I never knew…Kenshin…" she said as tears began to fall.

Tomoe put her arm around Kaoru. "Why are you crying?"

Kaoru muttered, "I'm crying for Kenshin. And you." She cried a little harder.

Tomoe comforted her. "Shush. Kaoru it is really not that bad. Everything is better now. I am in heaven with my fiancé and Kenshin has found happiness here with his dojo 'family.' Kenshin has you Kaoru."

Kaoru looked at Tomoe, Kenshin's ex-wife. They smiled at each other. Kaoru looked at the water. Her reflection stared back at her. "Kenshin deserves better than me. Look at me! I'm an ugly, raccoon-like, fat tomboy who can't cook and practices swords which is not the least bit ladylike. He deserves someone who can be more feminine. I bet you made a better wife than I'll ever be."

Tomoe couldn't hold back a giggle. She began to laugh hysterically falling back on the dirt. She looked up at Kaoru who stared at her confused. "Kaoru, you think like Kenshin! You both think you're unworthy of each other when in truth you're actually the perfect couple!" She continued to laugh.

Kaoru thought about it and couldn't help but laugh too. _How stupid Kenshin and I are!_ "Well Tomoe, what do you expect from the future fiancé of a girly-man who is carrot-topped, scar-faced, law-breaking, wearing a pink gi, likes to do laundry, can cook and clean and just happens to be the most dangerous assassin not to mention greatest swordsman in the world?"

They both burst out laughing. When they finally calm down, Tomoe says "I haven't laugh like that in ages! You really have some personality Kaoru. But I see my job is done here." They both stand up.

Tomoe cups Kaoru's chin with her hands and says, "I'll be watching over you and Kenshin." She begins to fade away. The last thing she says as she is almost gone is "Good luck at the festival tonight Kaoru…" She disappears completely.

Kaoru was filled with terror. She had completely forgotten the festival! She looked at the sun. The festival would start soon.

She began to run back to the dojo. She had to gather the others. They need to practice for tonight. _Watch out Kenshin! You're in for a real show tonight!_

* * *

Hey! I'm back with a new chapter. I know there wasn't a real song here but who cares! 

One Reader: I care!

Second Reader: Yeah me too!

Animelover: No one asked you!

Battousai: Yes you did.

Animelover: Shut up!

Battousai: No need to get testy. Sheesh!

* * *

Answers to Reviews: 

(Animelover: So many reviews! Where to start…?

Battousai: How about where you left off?

Animelover: Good idea!)

Estel-Elf-Lover: Hey I'm glad you can't wait for the next chapters! I like to make them that way!

jep: I love 1, 2 Step too! I might just add it. Thanks for the idea!

chaotic bliss: Seeing them dancing with swords would cool! And Megumi does have a nice voice.

Half-breed-demon-fox: Thanks for e-mailing me back and stuff! You suggested Reflection so I tried to fit it in. Hope you like!

Blitz17: I'm glad I made you laugh! Hope you liked this chapter! (answer to your other review is farther down this list)

-: um… which next story? I have a lot of stories that I will eventually continue and complete. I'm aiming to finish _The Performance_ first than _Seduce Me, Fire Goddess!_ And then go from there. I will add chapters to the other elemental stories too but fire is the one I mainly want to finish out of the elements first.

ungu-petite: I don't like Brittney Spears but I like Toxic. So I included it. Your right. It is the song not the person.

Lisa: I understand you hate the song and Brittney. She gets on my nerves too. Just take the basic meaning of the song and take the pain of reading it. It was just to get Megumi and Sano together anyway. You understand.

Angel-of-Dark-Spirits: Don't worry. I said would never include the B.S. lady or her songs in my fan fics ever again. I won't torture you. Anyways, when I listened to that Crossfade song, it completely screamed 'Aoshi' to me. I just had to make it that way. Finally, Candy Shop was a last minute idea. I was kind of stalling for time to come up with Kaoru's performance; same thing with this chapter. I'm looking for the perfect song for her to sing. If you want to ensure no more torture songs, give me some ideas!

Blitz17 (again): Sorry I didn't use the Only One by Yellowcard this time. I love the song and all but it didn't fit the mood. The thing is, Only One is a sad song about a messed up relationship. I might add it later just as a song to dance to or something like that but the Kenshin-gumi all have good relationships. I try my best to add it though. And you can make requests by the way. Thanks for the ideas.

midnite cherry blossomz: Yes. Cold is perfect for Aoshi. Also, Candy is perfect for …ahem… the situation. Battousai is so hot!

Battousai: You think I'm hot?

Animelover: (Blush) Well… you know…you kind a…

Kenshin-gumi: OO (staring)

Yahiko: (singing) Animelover and Battousai sitting in a tree…

Megumi and Sano join in: …k-i-s-s-i-n-g…

Rurouni joins in: …first comes love…

Misao without Aoshi joins in:…than comes marriage…

Kaoru joins in: … than come Animelover with a baby carriage!

They all fall laughing to the floor.

Battousai: (turns to Animelover) So… (walks very close to Animelover) lets start working on that baby.

Animelover: (staring in shock) um…

Battousai: (feels Animelover's butt)

Animelover: (in anger) Your … such a PERVERT! (punches Battousai in the gut and kicks him in some-place-that-hurts-him-really-bad-if you-know-what-I-mean which makes his fly fifty feet) Your worst than MIROKU!

Battousai: (Knocked out)

Everyone: (thinking: She took down the Battousai! She is much stronger than she looks.)

Animelover: I'm so bad! (smiles)

Somewhere in the feudal era...

Miroku: (sneezes) I wonder who was talking about me... I hope it was a woman!

Sango: (smacks Miroku) Get your mind out of the gutter!

* * *

**Note**: Any ideas for the next chapter? Any song you want me to use? Let me know by **_REVIEWING! _**So I can consider your ideas!

* * *

**Side note**: 

Do you think the Battousai is hot? I do! I mean who can resist a man who never ages and has an amazing body to boot?

Take this week's episode for instance. He dodges the opponent's blade with ease but gets cut on the right arm which opens he gi up (revealing his manly chest by the way drools ) and is not even fazed by the 'scratch.'

He is way to irresistible! With his long red hair he is a god among us earth beings. And he probably has so many battle scars that you may be able to see if you get close enough. OO

Anyways, if you think the Battousai is hot, leave some reviews! I don't care if it isn't about the story or if it is bad. JUST LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	9. Redneck Woman by Gretchan Wilson

_**Performance 9**_

"Kaoru we have to work on your song now!" screamed Misao. She grabbed two chairs and she and Megumi sat their waiting for Kaoru to sing.

"Yes! What are you planning on using to seduce Ken-san?" asked Megumi.

Kaoru stared at them for a second before smiling. "I was planning on something like…" she got in to position. She opened her mouth.

She screeched out a loud, piercing, squeaky, "La, la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Misao and Megumi covered there ears and started laughing.

"If you sing like that in front of Himura, you will send him running to Kyoto!" laughed Misao.

"Seriously Kaoru, what are you going to sing?" Megumi said.

Kaoru smiled again and ran to the band. She whispered something in their ears and they nodded before striking up the tune.

Kaoru swayed her hips back and forth before she began to sing in a country voice.

"_Well, I ain't never been the Barbie doll type  
_

_No, I can't swig that sweet Champagne, I'd rather drink beer all night  
_

_In a tavern or in a honky tonk or on a four-wheel drive tailgate  
_

_I've got posters on my wall of Skynyrd, Kid and Strait  
_

_Some people look down on me, but I don't give a rip  
_

_I'll stand barefooted in my own front yard with a baby on my hip  
_

_'Cause I'm a redneck woman  
_

_I ain't no high class broad  
_

_I'm just a product of my raising  
_

_I say, 'hey ya'll' and 'yee-haw'  
_

_And I keep my Christmas lights on  
_

_On my front porch all year long  
_

_And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song_

_So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
_

_Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, _

_Hell Yeah!"_

Kaoru swayed some more. She laughed slightly at the shocked look on Megumi's and Misao's faces._  
_

"_Victoria's Secret, well their stuff's real nice  
_

_But I can buy the same damn thing on a Wal-Mart shelf half price  
_

_And still look sexy, just as sexy as those models on TV  
_

_No, I don't need no designer tag to make my man want me  
_

_Well, you might think I'm trashy, a little too hardcore  
_

_But in my neck of the woods I'm just the girl next door!_

_Hey I'm a redneck woman  
_

_I ain't no high class broad  
_

_I'm just a product of my raising  
_

_I say, 'hey y'all' and 'yee-haw'  
_

_And I keep my Christmas lights on  
_

_On my front porch all year long  
_

_And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song  
_

_So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
_

_Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, _

_Hell Yeah!"  
_

Kaoru began dancing in a square as she moved with the beat. She smiled and had fun with it. She stopped dancing and began to sing again.

"_I'm a redneck woman  
_

_And I ain't no high class broad  
_

_I'm just a product of my raising  
_

_And I say, 'hey y'all' and 'yee-haw'  
_

_And I keep my Christmas lights on  
_

_On my front porch all year long  
_

_And I know all the words to every ol' Bocephus song  
_

_So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
_

_Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah  
_

'_Hell yeah, hell yeah  
_

_Hell yeah  
_

_I said hell yeah!"_

Kaoru ended the song and laughed at her own craziness. Megumi and Misao fell to the floor anime style as they laughed really hard. They all rolled on the floor it a fit of laugher.

"Kaoru, you are crazy!" Miaso yelled. They all finally recovered from laughter. Misao looked outside and was shocked. "Kaoru the festival's about to start! You didn't practice!"

Kaoru only smiled and said, "Somehow, I think I'll manage. Let's go get change."

Megumi and Misao smiled evilly. They grabbed Kaoru and rushed her into the dressing room. "Were are going to make you look great Kaoru. Oh HO HO HO!" Megumi laughed as she grabbed the lipstick.

Misao said with an evil grin, "Kenshin won't even recognize you." She grabbed the blush.

Kaoru stared at her friends wicked faces. _I hope Kenshin appreciates me for doing this. I mean, if I survive Misao's and Megumi's experiments (gulp) on my face._

Kaoru fought back the urge to scream in terror.

* * *

Hi! I'm back! Sorry it's short. I'm kind-of stalling here. No worries though. The next chapter is on the way!

Battousai: Yeah right.

Animelover: (Takes out a bazooka) (aims it at Battousai) Anymore sarcasms?

Battousai: (cowering in fear of big bazooka bullets) N-N-No!

Animelover: Good.

* * *

Please ignore any modren terms. I'm just wondering... did they even redneck women back then? I don't know... what do you think?

Please review!

* * *

Any ideas for songs? Send me and e-mail or just review it! 


	10. Only One by Yellowcard

_**Performance 10**_

"Kaoru! Where are you going? We're going to be on in a couple minutes!" Misao yelled.

Kaoru walked toward the audience but turned around and said, "Misao, there are like three or four bands before us! I want to have some fun first!" She winked at Misao before continuing to head towards the dance floor.

"Do you think we should let her go alone? She could ruin the whole plan!" Misao yelled to Megumi.

Megumi laughed. "Kaoru is not someone who can be convinced to do whatever you want her to. We have two options; one- we stay here and watch Kaoru have all the fun or two- we go over there with Kaoru to seduce our men even more. I personally see no contest." With that said she headed out to the dance floor.

Misao stood there confused for a second before running up to join her friends.

The next band came on stage and more people started moving to the dance floor.

Kenshin sat with Aoshi, Sano, Yahiko, Tsubame, Tae, and the rest of them. (Can you spell all their names? 'The rest of them' is the best way to describe it!)

Sano finally broke the silence by saying "Look it's Jou-chan!"

Kenshin immeadiately scanned the crowd and saw Kaoru at once. His heart stopped.

Everything in the room except him and her disappeared. She wore a beautiful blue kimono that brought out the radiance of her eyes. Kenshin felt himself hold his breath at the sight of her beauty. She headed towards him.

She finally reached her friends and said "Hey you guys! We don't on for awhile so anyone want dance?" She turned to Kenshin. "How about it Kenshin?"

He felt tongue-tied. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Luckly, Sano saved him. "I bet we all would want to Jou-chan! Say where's…"

Sano stopped because Megumi just came looking as gorgeous as ever. He sped over to her.

Kaoru saw Kenshin freeze after she asked the question and knew he was captivated by the sight of her. She looked at Sano and Megumi before turning back to Kenshin. "Come one Kenshin!" was all she said before pulling him to the dance floor.

Misao arrived last to find everyone on the dance floor except Aoshi. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Want to dance Aoshi?" she asked.

She knew he would answer no but before he could she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. He was all hers tonight!

The band had finally set up and began to play their song:

"_Broken, this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_

_And I've thrown my words all around_

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason"_

Kaoru and Kenshin moved slow with the beat. Kenshin loved the closeness.

"_I feel so broken up (so broken up)_

_And I give up (I give up) _

_I just want to tell you, so you know_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one"_

Misao and Aoshi(relunctantly) jumped up and down at this part. Misao even thought she saw him slightly smiled.

"_Made my mistakes, let you down_

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long_

_Ran my whole life in the ground_

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone"_

Sano and Megumi moved closer to each other. Sano wished he had Megumi close like this everyday for the rest of his life.

"_And something's breaking up (breaking up)_

_I feel like giving up (like giving up)_

_I won't walk out until you know_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do_

_You are my only my only one_

_Here I go, so dishonestly_

_Leave a note for you, my only one_

_And I know you can see right through me_

_So let me go and you will find someone_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, there's just no one, no one like you_

_You are my only, my only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_You are my only, my only one…"_

At the end of the song everyone screamed with approval. Suddenly, and girl came running on stage yelling "I'm so sorry Jeff! I love you!" She ran in to the lead singer arms and they started kissing.

People whistled in approval. Misao whispered to Kaoru "I guess we're not the only ones who saw this festival as a way to fix our relationships!" Kaoru laughed.

She had to admit the couple on stage looked perfect for each other. She looked at Kenshin. She hoped they could have such a relationship…

She walked over to Kenshin. They looked at the stage as the couple left hold hands and they prepared it for the next performer. She pointed to the couple. "They look cute together don't they?" she said.

Kenshin looked at her and said, "Yes, but I know who would look even better together."

Kaoru stared at Kenshin. "Who's that?" she asked innocently pretending she didn't know.

"I think you know Kaoru…" he whispered in her ear. She stayed silent and then the music began to start again. "Let's dance." He said.

As he grabbed her she felt flustered and confused. _Who is seducing who here?_ She thought.

She knew this night just got even more interesting.

* * *

I did it! The new chapter is up! In your face Battousai!

Battousai: Whatever!

Animelover: Say it.

Battousai: Do I have to?

Animelover: Say it!

Battousai: Fine! I'm… so …sorry…for not …believing you…Animelover…-dono…

Animelover: Was that so hard?

Battousai: (gagging)

* * *

I hope you liked! It's not over though. Still got a few more chapters in mind. And Kaoru still has to dance with Kenshin, sing and seduce him, and they have to profess their undying love for each other!

That means about…um…3 more chapters! (At least) But it will probably end up being more. New chapter is on the way!

* * *

I hope you guys like Only One by Yellowcard. It was suggested so I through it in there! ****

**_Please Review!_**


	11. Don't Phunk With My Heart by BEP

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kenshin-gumi.**

_**Performance 11**_

Kaoru was confused. Kenshin just swept her up on to the dance floor. He waited for the next song and kept her close. Her mind was racing with dazed thoughts. Then the song began to play. Kaoru found herself singing along to it. She was singing to Kenshin!

"_No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart  
(Yeah)  
No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart."_

She danced next to him still singing along.

"_I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby? (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby? (in love, baby)"_

To her surprise, Kenshin sang back to her sweetly.

"_**Girl, you know you got me, got me  
With your pistol shot me, shot me  
And I'm here helplessly  
In love and nothing can stop me  
You can't stop me cause once I start it  
Can't return me cause once you bought it  
I'm coming baby, don't got it (don't make me wait)  
So let's be about it ."**_

He smiled and danced with her. Kaoru responded.

"_No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart."  
_

Kenshin moved closer and put more meaning in the words he sang.

_  
**"Baby, have some trustin', trustin'  
When I come in lustin', lustin'  
Cause I bring you that comfort  
I ain't only here cause I want ya body  
I want your mind too  
Interestin's what I find you  
And I'm interested in the long haul  
Come on girl."  
**_

Kaoru danced around him seductively.

_  
"I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby? (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby? (in love, baby)_

_No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart." _

Kenshin responded.

**  
_"Girl, you had me, once you kissed me  
My love for you is not iffy  
I always want you with me  
I'll play Bobby and you'll play Whitney  
If you smoke, I'll smoke too  
That's how much I'm in love with you  
Crazy is what crazy do  
Crazy in love, I'm a crazy fool."  
_**

Kaoru shook her head and sang.

_"No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart_."

Kenshin sang back to her.

**  
_"Why are you so insecure?  
When you got passion and love her  
You always claimin' I'm a cheater  
Think I'd up and go leave ya  
For another seáorita  
You forgot that I need ya  
You must've caught amnesia  
That's why you don't believe."_**

He kissed her hand and sang.

**_  
"Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby."  
_**

He led her around with him to the music and sang at the same time.

**_  
"Baby girl, you make me feel  
You know you make me feel so real  
I love you more than sex appeal  
(Cause you're)  
That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl _**

_**That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl **_

_**That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl **_

_**That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl **_

**_That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl."_**

At the same time, Kaoru sang and Kenshin sang twp different parts.

_  
"No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart _

_No,no,no,no, don't phunk with my heart."_  
**_"That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl_**

**_That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl."  
_**  
Kaoru stopped and circled Kenshin singing.

_"I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)_

_I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)_

_I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) _

_I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)."  
_

Kenshin pulled her to him and smiled singing.

**_  
"Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby…"_**

Then the song ended but Kenshin still held Kaoru. They are stared at eachother for a long time.

Now, while all this was happening, Sano, Megumi, Aoshi, and Misao were watching and giving commentary.

Sano shook his head. "Go on and kiss her already!"

Megumi hit Sano. "Oh shut up Sano. They can't here you."

"I wish they would get it over with already! Why did they have to sing to eachother anyway?" Misao said folding her arms in a huff. "Himura better not screw this opportunity up!"

Aoshi was silent. He looked down at Misao. He pulled her up and kissed her

Megimi and Sano were all: (O.o) "Oooo!"

Aoshi pulled away blushing. He was silent. Misao held his hand and smiled.

Sano sighed. "Well, at least someone's kissing… hurry up Kenshin!"

* * *

Animelover: My long awaited return. I'm back peoples!

Battousai: Finally youngster!

Animelover: looks over Oh my God! Battousai is an old man! I must have been gone longer than I thought!

Battousai: I guess considering I have eternal youth.

Animelover: sweatdrop

* * *

half-breed-demon-fox: Glad you liked chapter 8!

Yami Chikara: I know the details are wrong. I haven't seen the movies myself so Iwas guessing from information gathered. Sorry!

ungu-petite: You will someday! Smile! Smiles make the world go round! See?

Animelover: smiles

Battousai: What are you doing?

Animelover: stops Nothing.

Battousai: That's what I thought.

Blitz17: Thanks. Sorry I didn't update soon…. looks down in shame

Wolf : Ignore Misao and Megumi, Sano, Aoshi, and Kenshin are all way hot receives death threats in mail from misao, Megumi, and Kaoru Okay I'd better stop.

midnite cherry blossomz: Glad you liked that joke from Chapter 8! I was writing andit just came to me. LOL!

frozensoul13: LOL! You should write fan fiction too! You and the Battousai make agreat couple!

Blitz17: I'm glad you do. I knew at least one person would like the song in chapter9.

midnite cherry blossomz: Sorry! I hope you like this chapter! I had major writer'sblock…

Black Metalmark: I am considering using "Trapt" soon! Thanks for the suggestion!

Nilnil: I know but I didn't want to make Kaoru stupid… and I couldn't think of a better name than Jeff!

Blitz17: So sorry! I totally neglected it! I'm back though! crys in cournerSORRY!

frozensoul13: crys I'm sorry it's not as funny anymore….

Lilazninnocentz: I am backie! cheers

royal blueKitsune: I love your ideas! I'm planning on using a Ciara song. You'll haveto read to find out about it! escapes laughing evilly

Battousai: She's weird now…

Animelover: throws hammer at him

Battousai: falls over bing caught off guard ORO! Oh no… I mean… ouch!I'm hanging around my other half too much…

invisible Johnny: I would like to personally thank you. I check my email and saw thisreview and was given the sudden burst of energy to write! Thank you soomuch!

* * *

I am sooooooo back! I am also sooooo sorry I left. I got caught on other things and I was being lazy. Now this new chapter is up and I'm hoping I can put the next one up soon. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!

* * *

As always, **_please review_**!

And answer this question… which would you prefer:

A Battousai sundae? Or a Battousai Chocolate?

See ya soon! (I hope.)


End file.
